The One True Cure, Part 1
by BelleoftheWhitts
Summary: In this story, Twilight and Vampire Diaries collide. Elena meets Bella. Stefan follows Elena. Damon follows Stefan. Edward returns. And a cure is found in the most unexpected way. Do you dare to find the cure? Please R&R On temporary HIATUS for the holidays. I am so sorry but I will be traveling without internet for the next 3 weeks. I will make it up to everyone upon my return.
1. Prologue

**The One True Cure**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _The characters in this story are not my original people; they are characters from Twilight and the Vampire Diaries. These copy writes belong to Stephenie Meyer and the CW. No copy right infringement is intended. For the sake of this story, Bella Swan is 16 years old in this story instead of 18 years old how it is originally written by Stephenie Meyer. She will also be in her sophomore year of high school, having met Edward in her freshman year of high school._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello everyone! Welcome to my first FanFiction story! This story is only 1 chapter in. I have an almost one year old but it's all in my head. If I had a talk to text for my computer I'm sure it would be nearly complete. I am also a Beta for my best friend so that does take some time. For these reasons I plan on posting chapters biweekly!**_

 _ **So WELCOME to this story and I hope I do not disappoint!**_

 _ **I want to say THANK YOU to my best friend and awesome Beta, TabbyGuin! Any advice I do not take is sorely upon me.**_

 **Prologue**

 **Bella – October 1, 2008**

He is gone. He told me "it will be like I never existed". Those words echoed in my head. I literally have been sitting completely still in the same chair since he left, September 16, 2008.

I haven't eaten anything. I haven't had anything to drink. I just have been here sitting, staring out the window. I hear nothing. I see nothing. The world could explode all around me and I wouldn't notice.

Charlie came in once again with a plate of food. He had been doing this for me every day since that horrible day.

"That's it Bells! I'm taking you to a professional. I don't want to do it, but I got to. This behavior isn't normal. I can't take seeing you like this. It hurts me to see you like this."

"He's gone, Dad! GONE! I loved him! I still love him! I don't think I'll ever love anyone again! How can you tell me I need to move on?! You still are pining over mom! It's been 16 years! She's remarried! And you haven't moved on nor have you gotten help" I burst into sobs. This shocked me. I hadn't even cried yet. I had just gone numb.

"Bella, sweetheart, I did get help in the beginning. That's how I learned to function normally again. I've struggled recently because you look so much like your mom. But my counselor still sees me monthly. Baby, let me tell you, it helps. My counselor recommended a female partner in his practice. He says that she is very good at her job. Her name is Dr. Tabitha Salisbury, PhD. I've already scheduled your first appointment for today after school, I'll meet you there, but I won't go in if you don't want me to."

"Do I have to? I have a lot of stuff due this week at school." I complained.

"Yes, Bella, you are going. That is final."

I stormed out of the house to my truck and threw my backpack onto the passenger seat. I shoved the key into the ignition, with a little more force than necessary, and the engine roared to life. Off to another day of dull boring high school. The day passed by in a blur, but that's something that I noticed happens when you are dreading something. How could I talk to a counselor? Unless of course, I want to be in a loony-bin for the rest of my life. But Charlie isn't going to budge on this. The final bell to release all the students rang out loud and clear. Ugh! Here we go.

Charlie's cruiser was parked outside the Forks Community Christian Counseling Center, or the FCCCC, when I pulled in. Apparently this was the only place around that offered counseling as an outpatient treatment unless I wanted to drive all the way to Port Angeles. I parked in a space and trudged inside.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" Charlie asked from his seat in the waiting area, "I already filled out your paperwork," he added.

"Hey Dad! I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning. I didn't realize, I mean that wasn't fair." I muttered apologetically, conveniently ignoring the question about school.

"It's OK Bells you're hurting baby. And you were right; I do miss your mom! She was my first love. There's just something about the first, Bells. I didn't want you to know about me being in counseling" Charlie said, giving me a side hug and a kiss on the top of my head.

A beautiful, tall woman with blond hair opened the door in the waiting room. She glanced down at her notebook and then called, "Isabella Swan?"

I got up slowly and trudged toward her. "Bella," I corrected. _"Well,"_ I thought _"I guess I will tell all the truth. Lying will become difficult to keep track of, so if I was going to end up in the loony-bin anyways, why wait, right?"_

"OK, Bella then. I'm Dr. Tabitha Salisbury, PhD., but you can call me Tabby," she said as she led me back to a cozy office. "Please take a seat, Bella, and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some water?"

"No thank you," I replied.

"Alright then, what brings you in today? Doctor Whittmore explained that your father was worried about you after a difficult break up. Can you tell me about it? Or would you prefer our first session to be more of a get to know you? I want you to feel comfortable enough to be honest."

"No we can dive in. My mom always says I'm her open book." I told her. I figured this would put an end to the madness sooner rather than later

"OK Bella, then let's start at the very beginning. What brought you to Forks?"

"Forks? Well my mom got remarried to a Minor League Baseball player. And he traveled a lot, as you can imagine, for his work. I could see she wanted to travel with him, but she stayed home with me so I didn't have to miss school. I decided to ask Charlie, I mean my dad, to let me come and live with him. I have always hated Forks, so he was confused a little when I wanted to come live with him. But he had never really gotten a chance to live with me so he didn't argue. I packed the few items I owned that wouldn't be useless in rainy Forks, Washington and moved in with my dad."

"Wow, so what was your first day at school like? Did you make friends easily?" she asked, her eyes watching me closely.

"Well," I replied, "I felt like the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to see and play with. I made some friends. It was that day that I first saw HIM." I paused, hoping that I wouldn't have to say his name; I didn't even want to think it.

"Him?" she questioned, "Who are you referring to Bella?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I stated his full name out loud for the first time since he left me in the woods. My eyes filled with tears and I began to sob. Tabby handed me a Kleenex. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. It was then that I noticed that Tabby's eyes were huge, filled with shock and a little horror. "What's wrong, Tabby? Is it something I said?"

"No. I'm fine. That name. Are you sure that was the boy's name?"

"Yes, I eventually met all of his family." I said, and then added to myself, "the family that didn't want me." "Why do you ask? Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter. What happened next?"

"Well," I said, "he and I became friends and then we started dating. But only after I found out that Edward and his family were actually vampires who preyed on animals instead of humans." I glanced up to see if I had said too much. I waited for her to grab the straight jacket and lock me in and send me off to the inpatient facility. But nothing happened. Tabby was just looking at her notebook. She looked thoughtful, but I didn't understand why.

"Bella, do you still love him, and the family?" she quietly inquired.

"Yes! That's why this hurts so much. Dad doesn't understand. I didn't just lose Edward, I lost a family that I love, that I wanted to be a part of."

"You wanted them to change you, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed exasperated. Then I realized, I hadn't mentioned changing or anything like that. "Wait a minute, Tabby, how do you know all this? I was expecting to be put into the loony-bin or something. What's going on?"

"When I was in high school, I lived in Alaska. I was friends with Alice Cullen. She was always trying to get Edward to date me, but he was never more than a friend. I lost contact with the family after graduation. But I knew what she was, what they all were. I thought about writing the things I remembered and publishing it as fiction to allow them to live more freely, but I was certain my story would never get published because it lacked romance. What would you say to you telling me everything that happened during our sessions? I will write it into a book. We will try to get it published as fiction, and if it is published we will split the profits 60/40. 60% to you for your education or other savings plans and I'll keep 40% for my needs. What do you say?"

 _I guess I love them enough for this. What could go wrong?_

"OK, Tabby, I'll tell you everything, but you can't use your name as the author. We have to come up with a pen name that suits us both. And this might take a while to get through. But let's do it. One last thing to make the lives of the ones I loved run smoothly."

Weeks passed, then all of the sudden it was four months later. I went in once or twice a week to see Tabby. My life story, up until this point, was opened up and exposed. I cried…a lot! I knew this had to work, a way to free them and allow them to live under the radar for a little while longer.

When we finished our first book, it was just twilight outside. I took in a deep breath. And then it hit me, what Edward always said about twilight, the title for the book, 'Twilight'. Then for the pen name I allowed Tabby to pick; she chose Stephenie Meyer. She told me this was her mother's maiden name and the name her mother wanted to name her. I reviewed the story, approved the writing, and it was off to the publishers. Tabby said it could be a few weeks until we hear anything.

Wow! Who would have thought I would have written the book that may save Edward from exposure for eternity. Maybe I really helped them. But I had actual family that needed me, like Charlie, and I owed him big time…maybe I could make it up to him with lasagna.

Tabby called me six weeks after we submitted the transcripts of our book. The publisher called her and they loved the story. They said it was "totally original and fresh". The release date was set for six weeks out to allow for advertising and publicity. They were confident it would be a hit with every high school age girl.

About one month after the release date, Tabby had me open a special bank account for the profits from the book. Book sales were insanely high. My college fund was full already. I could probably go to any school I wanted and pay cash.

Tabby really had helped me, Charlie was right, as much as I hated to admit it.

Tabby talked about a sequel, getting into my break-up with Edward. I agreed. It was much harder to talk about. It took me three months to get through to the point of our break up. Then Tabby asked if she could use her memories of the Cullens from high school to write fictionally to finish the book. She promised to have me read it before she submitted it. She said it was to allow our readers to have a happier ending.

Two weeks later, Tabby handed me the transcript. I skipped the part that was true, jumping to the fictional part. Tabby was an amazing writer. I longed for it to be true. But I realized that it was detrimental to dwell on the return of Edward. I gave Tabby my approval to send it in to the publisher. I told her to keep 75% of the sales of that book and I would take 25%. After all, she wrote the fictional ending. The publisher, again, loved the book and set up the release date for six weeks out. After only a month after the release, Tabby got scheduled for book signings.

It has been just over fourteen months, and two books, since Edward left me. Counseling with Tabby was crucial in my healing. And the extra money from the books was nice. I was able to buy myself a new Toyota Prius. Although I love my truck, it was a huge gas hog. Even though I now had the money, I just didn't feel comfortable releasing all the emissions into the atmosphere. I love the earth and my truck's use of gasoline couldn't be good for our world.

Junior year, so far, is bearable. Charlie has been great, helping me continue to function normally. Jessica Stanley hasn't really forgiven me for my dark time, but Angela Weber is as loyal as ever. She not only has forgiven me for my dark time, but she has helped me get caught up in my studies. I couldn't ask for a better friend. With Christmas right around the corner, I decided to tap my college fund to buy Angela something nice. It took me a while to decide, but I finally chose to buy front row tickets for Angela and myself to the Trans Siberian Orchestra concert in Seattle with a nice dinner beforehand. I told Angela I planned a girls' night for December 20, the date of the concert, but I didn't tell her what we were doing.

With Angela's gift wrapped and in hand, I bounded down the stairs. I almost ran into Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. "G'morning Dad!" I gave Charlie a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Don't forget I won't be home tonight until late because I'll be in Seattle with Angela. I've left the leftover lasagna on the top shelf of the fridge. Just put it on a plate and pop it in the microwave for two or three minutes. Got it?"

"Yes, Bella, I cooked for myself before you came here. I'll be fine!" he assured me.

"I don't know how you survived!" I muttered to myself. I gave Charlie a kiss on the top of his head then headed off to my car. It was the last day of the semester, and then no school until January 4, 2010.

 **Elena - December 20, 2009**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tomorrow we move. Jenna understands Jeremy and I can't stand to stay in this house. Mom and Dad are everywhere. Stefan said he would move to wherever we decided to move to. Alaric, or Ric as we call him, is going to move with us. He really loves Jenna, I can tell. I'll miss Caroline and Bonnie, but I just can't stand to stay here._

 _I tried._

 _One whole semester Jeremy and I both tried to move on. Jeremy is into drugs. Jenna tried to talk to him about it. She took the approach of sharing her past in high school, but that didn't work. Jeremy called her a hypocrite for trying to stop him. Now he won't even talk to her._

 _Since Jenna works from home, she allowed us to choose where we are moving to. Jeremy said he doesn't care. I told Jenna I would love to move to Forks, Washington. I love the book Twilight and think it would be fun to live there. Jenna looked into real estate and she found us a cute home that borders the woods; just like Bella's house in the book._

 _Ric is all set to start teaching U.S. History at Forks High School. Jenna already informed her boss of the move. And Jeremy and I are set to start at Forks High School for the next semester, which begins on January 4, 2010. Stefan thinks my reason for moving to Forks is comical, but he also thinks it will give him another layer of cover. No doubt that eventually Stefan's brother Damon will show up, but I won't worry about that now._

 _Jenna is coming in to check on me. I'm in my pale blue ball gown. My bouquet is sitting on the nightstand. I'm ready to head to the chapel._

"Are you ready?" Jenna asks, sticking her head inside my door.

"Yes, are you?" I reply. Jenna looks stunning in her pearl white dress. It flatters her every curve in her perfect hourglass figure. "You don't have cold feet do you?" I tease.

"As ready as I'll ever be! AND, no I do not have cold feet. Come on, we will be late!"

 _Well diary I'm off to Ric and Jenna's wedding. Next time I write I will be in Forks!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Elena – Morning – December 25, 2009**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It is Christmas morning and I'm missing Mom and Dad a lot so far and it's only 10:30 in the morning. I haven't gone down to Ric and Jenna. I can smell a yummy breakfast wafting up to me. I'm about to give in and go down to eat._

 _The house Ric and Jenna bought looks like a typical 1960's 2-story on a quiet street in a quiet little town. The next door neighbor is apparently a cop because there is a cruiser parked in the driveway every evening. But inside it is a newly renovated five bedrooms and four bathrooms home. The previous owners must have been addicted to the Home and Garden Television Channel._

 _When you walk in the front door there is a foyer with a spiral staircase to the second floor. To the left is a large living room with a fireplace. To the right is the dining room. If you go through the dining room it opens to a large professional-looking kitchen that's been in every woman's dreams. Then there is a breakfast nook just beyond the kitchen. And beyond that, wrapping around, you find the other end of the large living room. Then between the nook and the living room is a half bathroom for when we entertain as well as a hallway that leads to the back addition that has the best master suit I've ever seen. It has the works, his and her walk in closets with built-ins and a built-in California King Size bed in one area of the room and a sitting area with large fireplace in another part of the room. The master ensuite has a waterfall shower system with body jets, and a deep spa tub and marble top vanity with his and her sinks. Jenna said I can try it out someday._

 _At the top of the stairs there is a hallway, with a door straight ahead. Behind that door is a full bathroom. The hallway to the right goes to two bedrooms. The doors to those bedrooms are across the hallway from each other. And in between them there is a hall closet. Each bedroom is the same size. Each has a walk in closet with built-ins. And between the two bedrooms is a Jack and Jill bathroom to share, complete with separate sinks. The hallway to the left leads to two more bedrooms that mirror the ones on the right side of the hallway. These bedrooms also have a shared Jack and Jill bathroom._

 _Ric and Jenna want children someday. I have the bedroom on the left side of the upstairs. The adjoining room is a girl's guest room for when Bonnie or Caroline or other girl friends stay over. Jeremy has the right side of the upstairs. His bedroom and the adjoining room is his guys only friend cave; complete with video gaming systems, an air hockey table, a foosball table and a set of bunk beds in the corner of the room. Ric had a long talk with Jeremy about the drugs and smoking issue on the trip. They drove out in the U-Haul while Jenna drove Ric's car with me. The talk must have worked. Jeremy hasn't tried anything, yet. I'm assuming the decking out of his adjoining room was a bribe from Ric (as well as a Christmas gift), but so far it's working out perfectly._

 _Well, the smell of waffles or pancakes is wafting up here, making my mouth water, along with the smell of eggs, sausage, bacon and maybe some hot wassail._

 _So Diary, I'm headed down for this amazing smelling food and whatever gifts may be under the tree for me. I'll write when school starts, or when something happens, whichever comes first!_

 **Bella – Morning – December 25, 2009**

There was a U-Haul parked in the driveway next door for the last couple of days. Charlie asked me to make Christmas cookies to bring over to the new family next door. I think Charlie just wanted to sneak cookies for himself. I was missing a couple of gingerbread girls, some trees and a couple snowflakes. All he had to do was ask. There seems to be a teenage girl and boy with a younger couple. I figure that Charlie and I will stop over this afternoon when Charlie gets home. For now I'll eat some cereal and prep our Christmas "feast". That will at least give me something to do. My gifts for Charlie still were unwrapped upstairs.

After my breakfast, I decide to first wrap Charlie's gifts. I grab some wrapping paper and head up to my room to wrap his gifts. I grab the new fish-finder for his boat. It is a bigger box, and it took most of the paper. The next was a new fishing rod with a professional reel. And the third was a three day fishing trip to Three Rivers Resort. I decided to jokingly label this trip "From Santa" and put it in one of his old wool socks pinned on the mantel with a colored push pin.

I head back downstairs to put Charlie's "Wool Stocking" on the mantle and put his gifts under the Christmas tree. You could tell where Charlie gave up on the tree decorating and where I took over and finished. I still was unsure what to make for our "Christmas Feast". Fish or ham? I decide to make Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. It is Charlie's favorite and I have learned to love it too. I planned on making homemade sweet potato waffle fries, fresh steamed string green beans, and a toss salad to go with it.

Then it hit me! Every single store is closed today and most closed early yesterday. I wonder if the new family next door had been able to get to the stores before they closed. I decided to put on a smile and bring the plate of cookies I made over to the new family. I figured I would invite them over to join us for our Christmas feast. We may not be in the South, but who says you can't be friendly to neighbors? I shrugged on my parka and headed out the door.

I knocked three times and heard a woman from inside yell, "Elena, can you get the door sweetheart?"

"Sure, Aunt Jenna!" another female voice responded.

A few moments later the door opened. A girl, of about 16, answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I live next door. My name is Isabella Swan, or just Bella." I was going to continue that I made the cookies for them and how I was inviting them over for Christmas dinner, but her mouth dropped and she looked at me like she had seen a ghost so I stopped talking. I glanced behind me to see if someone she was afraid of was behind me. I didn't see anyone or anything. I turned back to her. "I made these cookies…."

"Bella Swan?" she asked bewildered, cutting me off.

"Yes, that is my name. What is yours?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Bella Swan?!" she still seemed confused.

Then it hit me. Tabby had told me I should change my name in the book, but I was stubborn and secretly hoped Edward would see it and realize the extent of my feelings. He still hadn't showed up to my door begging forgiveness like it was portrayed in the fictional part of New Moon. Tabby was probably trying to keep me from this exact situation.

"You actually exist?!" the girl asked.

"Yes." I said dully. "Weird coincidence, isn't it?" I added. _Protect them_ I thought to myself.

"Oh wow that is strange, maybe you should sue for a cut of Stephenie Meyer's profits. I'm Elena Gilbert. Sorry for the gawking and staring. I was just so stunned. Come on in quick."

"It's OK. I get that a lot" I assured her, even though I had never run into it before. "Anyways, I made these cookies for you and your family as a welcome to Forks thing. My dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan, insisted on it." I glanced up. She looked at me wryly, but didn't say anything, letting it go. "I wanted to invite you and your family to my place tonight at 6:30 for a Christmas fish fry. I figured all the stores are closed and it would be nice to get to know our new neighbors since we are, apparently, so close in age." I noticed I was rambling so I shut up.

She turned, "Aunt Jenna!"

A fairly young woman, in her mid to late twenties, came into view. She looked lovely. I smiled as she greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said, and I noticed her glance at Elena, but I continued. "I was wondering if you would like to have Christmas dinner with my father and me. The stores are closed today and I've made enough for a small army. We will be eating around 6:30."

"That would be a relief. I can't find our cooking dishes anywhere, and we don't really have that much in our fridge. Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure," I said smiling. "See you later then!"

I turned around waving and walked back to my house to prepare the feast. Maybe the books weren't the best idea since I refused to change neither my identity nor anyone else's. This could end up being an interesting life. I should have known that after I saw the sales of the first book. Was I actually endangering the family I loved and longed to protect?

 **Elena – Noon – December 25, 2009**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Bella Swan exists! I'm not sure how, but my next door neighbors are "Police Chief Charlie Swan" and his daughter, "Isabella (Bella) Swan". This is so surreal. Am I actually awake? She came over and invited us all to have Christmas dinner with them. I will defiantly never ever forget this Christmas! I've got to get ready. I'll write later tonight for sure!_

 **Bella – 4:45PM December 25, 2009**

I heard the cruiser pull in the driveway. Charlie let me keep my Toyota Prius in the detached single stall garage. He had explained since it was personal property and not a "company" car that it belonged protected in the garage.

Charlie never asked where I got all the money. I mean, he knew about the books, but he thought that Edward and his family were figurative vampires and he knew the Quileute legends about being descended from wolves. He thought that this was the basis for the werewolf part of the second book. Never once had he brought up money, which was just his way. He asked me, once, about the second book and I told him that my counselor wrote the part after Edward left.

I decided to check on the apple pie I had in the oven baking. What was a Christmas feast without dessert? And since I hate pumpkin pie, I made an apple pie instead. It was a perfect golden brown on top. I had cut a little tree out of dough and had put it in the center on top.

I heard Charlie coming down the hall.

"Hey Dad! How was work?"

"Hey Bells! Work was quiet for the most part. I pretty much just played cards with the guys. What's that amazing smell?" he asked sniffing the air.

"I decided to make an apple pie. I invited the new neighbors over to share Christmas dinner with us. They didn't get here in time to make it to the stores for food before they closed for the Christmas holiday. I brought the cookies over around noon and invited them then. I'm making Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. I figured I'd show off our town's flavors."

"What time will they be coming over?"

"I told them 6:30."

"What time is it now?"

I rolled my eyes quick before answering. He got off work at 4:30PM today, and it would have taken 10 – 15 minutes to drive home so he SHOULD have already known the time, but, "its 4:45, Dad."

"That gives us a little time then before you have to slave in the kitchen, right? Do you want to open your gifts?" Charlie asked shyly. I hadn't noticed anything under the tree for me.

"Sure Dad," I said, a little confused.

"Great!" was his enthusiastic response.

Charlie pulled out an envelope from behind his back and handed it to me. He had put a sticker bow on it and had sloppily written: Bells. I slid my finger under the envelope flap. I cut my finger a little. And a single drop of blood dripped from my finger. And that's all it took, and the floodgates opened and I was sobbing. Charlie didn't know what to do.

 **Elena – 5:00PM December 25, 2009**

"Aunt Jenna, can I talk to you?" I requested

"Sure Sweetie! What's on your mind?"

"What are the chances that we move to Forks, Washington and our neighbors are Charlie and Bella Swan? And Charlie is the Police chief of the town? It seems so weird. And Bella looked uncomfortable when I was in shock over her name. I don't know what to make of it. We know that Stefan and Damon are vampires, but they always joke about being 'REAL vampires in the real world where vampires burn in the sun' I just don't know what to think. Do you have any advice for me? I'm just so confused."

"Elena, I think you need to try to be her friend. Maybe it's a coincidence, but if it isn't, she probably needs a friend. Especially if she published Twilight as a way to protect the family she clearly loves, at least according to the books she loves them. Elena, be a friend and support her first. That's my advice. Now let's get ready and plan on enjoying this time to get to know our neighbors. Now can we focus on that for tonight? Friendship doesn't happen overnight."

"Oh, alright! It's just so weird." I groused

"Elena, I get that, but she isn't likely to open up to a complete stranger. Build a friendship" Jenna encouraged, "Besides how long did you keep Stefan a secret?"

She was right, as usual. "Okay. What should I wear?"

"Oh, Elena! What you are wearing should be fine. I'm gonna go put on some blue jeans, too, and get my red sweater. If you want you could wear the locket necklace Ric and I got you. Get used to wearing it so that way you always have your parents with you. Love you Sweetie!"

Jenna blew me a kiss and went to got dressed herself. Ric and Jeremy were in Jeremy's guy cave. It sounded like they were watching a game on TV. You would think with all the space between my room and his that I wouldn't hear anything. Then I heard Jenna tell them to get dressed to go next door. Jenna is definitely the kind of friend I needed during this time.

I couldn't help but wonder what Bonnie and Caroline have been up to and how their Christmases were going.

 **Bella – 5:30PM December 25, 2009**

"I'm sorry Dad! I'm so sorry!" I kept blubbering my apology over and over.

"Bells! Baby! What's wrong?!" Charlie's voice sounded alarmed.

"It's just, so many memories. I'm such a klutz." I managed to get out between sobs. Charlie managed to get me to the couch to sit down. He went over and plugged in the tree before sitting down next to me. "Why am I so accident prone?"

"Bells, some people are. There really isn't a good explanation as to why. What's brought this on?"

"I don't know," I lied, "maybe the sting of the paper cut. Can you get me the ointment and a Band-Aid?" How could I tell my father it was my fault that everyone had left…?

"Sure thing, Bells. Here you go."

"Thanks, Dad." I took the ointment and put a dab on the cut before wrapping my finger in the Band-Aid. I mentally got control of myself, just like Tabby and I worked on. Soon enough I was back to being myself. I gave myself a mental beating for the break down.

I finished opening the envelope. Inside were two vouchers to Florida to see my mom. The dates listed on the vouchers were for Spring Break. I looked down and the vouchers were for three passengers. "Wow, Dad! Thanks! But who will I take?"

"I thought that you, Angela, and maybe Jessica would all like some time in the sun. And it would give you a chance to go see your mom."

"Thanks, Dad! This is great!" I barreled into Charlie giving him a huge hug and a small kiss on the top of his head. I went over to the mantle and grabbed his old wool sock and tossed it to him. I didn't have the best arm, but he still was able to catch it. Then, walking over to the tree, I grabbed the two other presents and sat them down by Charlie. "Now, it's your turn!"

"Now Bells, I know I told you no presents," he grumbled, pretending to sound stern.

"I know, but I didn't listen. And you didn't listen to me either, I might add."

Charlie grabbed the large box. As he removed the paper from the box, he saw the new fish-finder sonar radar system for his boat. Lifting the next package, he grinned at me. "I think I know what this is," he teased, "it's a new fishing pole." I shot him a grimace. But even though he guessed it, I could tell from his face he wasn't expecting this nice of one. "Oh, Bells, thank you Sweetheart! Thank you! This is much too nice. You shouldn't have."

"I'm glad you like it, Dad" was all I said in response.

Charlie then looked at the sock in his hands. "You know, Bells, a mismatched, old sock is kind of a letdown after these two gifts," he teased.

"Look INSIDE the sock, silly!" I bantered back.

"Oh," he chuckled. He pulled out the small envelope containing the information for his fishing trip. As he read the papers telling him what it was, his eyes widened. "Bells, I can't accept this from you. It's too much, far too much!"

"Dad, it technically isn't from me. Didn't you read the tag?" I teased. Charlie glanced at the tag.

"Santa, huh? Aren't I a little old for a gift from Santa?" he asked.

"Nope! Santa visits everyone, a dad should know that!" I said jokingly.

"Well," he said to the ceiling, "Thank you Santa!"

Charlie's Cuckoo clock on the mantle rang out telling us it was 6:00PM. I jumped up and ran to the fridge to pull out all the food I had prepped earlier. I turned the oven on to pre-heat before turning to the deep fryer. I poured some vegetable oil into the deep fryer and turned it on. I normally would use peanut oil but I wasn't sure about peanut allergies so I used vegetable oil instead. I also had scrubbed the stainless steel deep fryer to remove all residue of peanut oil, just in case.

When the little light turned off to indicate the oil was hot, I placed the first fillet of fish into the basket and dropped it in. After a couple of minutes that piece was finished. I placed it onto a paper towel covered plate to catch the extra grease before placing it on a cookie sheet in the oven to keep it warm. I continued this process with the rest of the fish. Then I planned on frying the sweet potato waffle fries. And this should take me until the neighbors arrive.

 **Elena – 6:15PM December 25, 2009**

I was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. I was trying to sit still on the little bench in the foyer by the door. Ric ran upstairs quick to get Jeremy. Apparently Ric is the only one who Jeremy trusts right now. He was struggling back in Mystic Falls living in the house we grew up in, but now he was struggling here. He thought we were going to the neighbor's because I had made a quick friend. Ric said he would try to convince him to give the neighbors a chance, at least for the free food. I sat bouncing on the bench glancing from the large grandfather clock, which was just inside the living room, and the stairs and back. Finally, I saw Jeremy and Ric coming down the stairs. Jeremy had his arms crossed over his chest.

"At least he came down," I grumbled to myself. "So, can we finally go?" I added.

"Yes, in three minutes. It will literally take a minute tops to walk across the yard." Jenna replied.

"Fine," I consented, glancing back at the grandfather clock.

"Ric, should we bring that bottle of wine as a gift?" Jenna asked.

"That is a nice idea, Babe, but I'll bring our neighbor one of my bottle's of Jack."

Jenna and I both rolled our eyes as Ric went and grabbed the whiskey out of the kitchen, when he returned, we headed out the door.

 **A/N:**

 **There it was! The Prologue and Chapter 1! I decided to give you Chapter 1 to let you see how my style is and get a feel for what I was doing. Is it good? Do y'all like it? Think it's worth sticking to? I know my Beta loves it. Until** **Sunday the 20th** **!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - I am so very sorry for my absence! I moved 700+ miles away. I have been adjusting to my new life and been taking care of my now 2.5 year old. I also have had to get a job so my time has been limited. I will try to do regular updates. But with a busy schedule I make no promises. I will not disappear for as long as I did before. Please feel free to reread my previous chapters. Also, this is a chapter without a beta reader, Microsoft Word was my "beta".**

 **So without further adieu...Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Elena – 6:30PM – December 25, 2009**

We arrived exactly at 6:30. Ric stretched his hand out and rang the Swan's doorbell. Chief Swan answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Chief Swan, but you all can feel free to call me Charlie. Come on in."

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, this is my wife, Jenna, her niece, Elena Gilbert, and her nephew, Jeremy Gilbert. Thanks for being so hospitable to us by letting us join your holiday dinner," Ric said as we entered into the surprisingly small house. "Here, this is for you," Ric continued, handing Charlie the bottle of whiskey.

"Why, thank you, you really shouldn't have, but thank you just the same" Charlie responded, sounding shocked and slightly embarrassed by the gesture.

As we entered the house, the hallway ran back toward the kitchen, where the smells of dinner wafted towards us making us each moan in appreciation. I noticed a small living room off the hall to the right and a staircase off to the left. There appeared to be a den or office behind the staircase.

When we got to the kitchen Bella was just pulling food out of the fryer. I noticed a small table set for six, with a bottle of ketchup and a bowl of what looked like homemade tartar sauce, and glasses filled with ice water. It was situated in a small alcove off the kitchen that was also connected to the living room.

"Hi, Bella!" I exclaimed.

"Hi! Elena, right?" Bella confirmed.

"Yes, that's right. The food smells de-lish!" I affirmed.

"Thank you! I'm glad you all could make it. Now, if you all don't mind taking a seat at the table, dinner is ready to be served." She gestured toward the table as she grabbed a huge bowl of waffle fries and a huge platter of what looked like fish. As she was taking them to the table, she tripped over the seam in the flooring between the alcove and kitchen. She bumped into the table, dropping the platter of fish and bowl of fries onto the table, toppling a water glass in the process. The water spilled all over me. I stood up, shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Elena!" Bella stammered, "I just tripped and I didn't want to drop the food on the floor because we promised you all food and…"

"It's okay, Bella. It's just a little water, now mind you very icy water," I quickly cut her off trying to reassure her.

She turned and grabbed a giant bowl of salad and a bowl of green beans. Carefully, she set them on the table.

Just then, Jeremy started laughing. Full on rolling with boisterous booming laughter. Ric, Jenna, and I all whirled in shock. He hadn't laughed since mom and dad had died. In between bursts of laughter, Jeremy managed to get out one sentence, "And…I…thought…only…I…had…this…bad…of…luck!" Jeremy continued to hold his stomach as he laughed. Soon everyone joined in, except for Bella and me.

"You look to be about my size," Bella said, turning to me, "do you want to change into dry clothes?"

"Sure," I replied relieved to get out of the wet clothes.

Bella turned to the group, "Feel free to dig in while we run upstairs. We will be back in a jiffy."

"Sure thing, Bells," Charlie replied, chuckling.

I heard Charlie call everyone to order and say Grace as I followed Bella up the stairs.

 **Bella –7:00PM – December 25, 2009**

Elena quietly followed behind me. _I'm such a klutz_ I thought to myself.

"Again, Elena, I'm so…"

"It's fine," she said cutting me off.

"So," Elena began, "Have you read Twilight?"

"And if I have?" I responded, avoiding the direct answer.

"I was just curious. Do you know Stephanie Meyer?"

She wasn't gonna let this go, I could see that. I opened my dresser drawer. I pulled out a green sweater I never really wore and held it out to her with a smile. "Yes, I know her," I replied. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, like the ones she was already wearing, and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she replied, "so did she ask you if she could use your name? I mean it is fiction but that must mess with your life. You must get the reaction I had, like, all the time from Twilight tourists." She swiftly slipped into the sweater and then fumbled with the jeans.

"Do they fit?" I asked cautiously, again, avoiding her question.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll get these back to you after I wash them"

"Don't worry about it. I don't really wear those anymore"

"Well, thank you, thank you very much." She said seeming stunned.

"Well, we should get back down before all the food is gone," I stammered, trying to avoid the book at all costs.

"Oh yeah, sure thing," she said as she turned for the stairs.

I turned, closing my door, and followed her down the stairs.

As we sat down at the table, it was clear Charlie had dried her spot and gotten her a fresh glass of ice water. He had also conveniently made it so that I was sitting between her and her brother. I'm guessing Charlie likes the family and wants me in with their kids, or at least it's something he would do. I speared a fillet of fish and popped it on my plate. Then I grabbed the tongs and took a pinch of the fries. I took a small heap of beans and a small bowl of salad. I put some ketchup and tartar sauce on my plate and looked around the table. "So, what did we miss?"

As Charlie was giving a summary he said the one thing I was avoiding upstairs…my book.

"…well then, I asked these good folks what brought them to little Forks, Washington. And by golly, they said that Elena and Jeremy here were given the option on where to move to and Jeremy didn't care so Elena picked Forks because to the Twilight and New Moon books. Well then, I told 'em how you and your counselor had written the books but you forgot to change the character names…" Charlie trailed off as my jaw hung down and a look of horror crossed my features. "Bells, was it something I said?"

"Dad, you didn't," I shrieked, "How could you? We just met them!" I looked around the table in horror.

"Bells," Charlie said placating, "it's just fiction. It's not like there are such things as vampires and werewolves. And although I don't bring it up, you are rich honey. Once I said your high school love life was the inspiration, well it is a best seller, they would imagine it was probable that you had money, Bells. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I guess, sorry for my rudeness, everyone. I don't like to brag," I said, secretly fuming inside. I hoped Tabby would be home soon so I could have a session. I needed our girl time.

After that, I noticed Elena glancing my way every now and again with a strange look in her eyes, but I couldn't place what that look was and this was no place for THAT conversation.

At around nine, we said our goodbyes and the Saltzmans and Gilberts walked back to their home. As Charlie shut the door I whirled. "Dad, how could you? I mean we just met them? I thought we agreed to let me tell the people I trust about Tabby and me being in counseling, what happened to that?"

Charlie looked stunned, "I'm sorry honey, I forgot, It's not the end of the world."

"Dad, I just would have liked them finding out on my terms. Promise, no more memory lapses concerning this issue."

"I promise," Charlie said hanging his head in guilt.

"I love you, Dad!" I said trying to cheer him up. "This was a fun Christmas. I'm gonna head up to bed, though. Good night!"

"Night, Bells! You will always be my little girl. Sleep well!"

I trudged upstairs. The dishes would wait for me until tomorrow. I sleepily pulled on my ratty tee shirt and holey sweats. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

 **Elena – 9:30PM – December 25, 2009**

When we arrived home from the Swan's house, Jeremy said goodnight and headed to his room. Ric told us that he was going to try out the new shower, asking Jenna if she wanted to join him.

"EEEWWWWW!" I shrieked, "gross, Ric, I'm still right here!"

"Sorry, Elena, this newly wed thing is complicated when you have kids that understand stuff around. I'll try to keep your proximity in mind though," he said, turning and walking to their bedroom.

"Aunt Jenna, can we talk?"

"Sure thing, Sweety. What's on your mind?"

"Well, what if Twilight is all true, why publish as fiction. Damon said vampires burn in the sun. I'm so confused."

"I really don't know, Elena. You will have to get to know her and see if she will someday tell you about the books. But work on friendship first. You saw how she reacted to her dad spilling the beans. Give her time. If she ever feels like talking be her listening ear. But patience is key. It's her life. She doesn't have to tell you anything she doesn't want to. Someday you may want to introduce her to the "real" Stefan. Just be a friend, first. Now it's getting late and we are still adjusting to this time zone. Good night, girly! Love you! Sleep well."

"Good night, Jenna!" I turned and headed up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and groaned as a saw the boxes still needing unpacking. Maybe Bella would be willing to hang out tomorrow or the next day while I unpacked. Get to know each other better. I'd check in tomorrow and ask her.

I slipped out of my new to me clothes and into my pajamas. I grabbed a pen and my diary from my night stand and began writing, recounting my day.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been surreal, I mean I met and had dinner with THE Bella Swan. So I was waiting downstairs with Aunt Jenna and Ric went to talk to Jeremy about coming down for dinner…_

 **A/N - Will Elena and Bella make it as friends? Or will the secretes they each hold about vampires keep them apart? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
